Can Never Replace You
by KeroGuardian
Summary: COMPLETED! After Sonic Heroes, everything seems fine. However Shadow feels as though something is missing. He'll find it, but will he accept it? And what's wrong with Espio? ...Maria? Changed rating.
1. Default Chapter

Can Never Replace You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters! It would be great if I owned Tails and Knuckles though!! I wanna hug Knuckles!!!  
  
Kero Guardian: Okay! This is a revised version of this fanfic!  
  
All: Oh boy! (Sweat.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Default Chapter  
  
Through the golden gates, joyous singing could be heard. It seemed like another day in eternity for those who passed away and moved on to dwell in Heaven. Clouds everywhere, and a golden light, music rising from invisible instruments and voices of diverse cultures. Mashed when on Earth, yet so beautiful here. Everyone should've been happy! But there was one, kneeling, away from the chorus, well, crying.  
  
{Kero Guardian: Okay so I dunno how Heaven looks like! Then again, aren't Heaven- Jade, Gold, and Silver?! (SWEAT!!)}  
  
Maria wept deeply; covering her eyes with already stained hands. Her golden hair tumbled softly over her shoulders, and she turned her face away from the child trying to comfort her.  
  
"Maria." An elderly, misshapen man shook his head sorrowfully at his granddaughter. "Please, surely you have mistaken, after all, Shadow seems fairly healthy. Ur...a little confused, but in good condition."  
  
The child next to Maria raised her blue-black eyes in a curious stare, in her arms were puppets shaped in the forms of the black hedgehog and his friends. Although she said nothing, her eyes kept staring in almost a tense manner.  
  
Gerald coughed nervously, "Heh. I'm not the only one making it worse..."  
  
It was supposed to be a joke, but the angel at the height no taller than a six year old stood up quickly, causing the scientist to back up. "Baka."  
  
"Urm..." He started, but stopped when the angel fluttered back to the chorus.  
  
The lamenting female drew in a deep breath, a plan troubling her thoughts. A trembling hand clasped itself onto his white clothing, yanking herself to her feet. "Grandfather! I wish to be with Shadow!!"  
  
Never in this man's life had he seen her so demanding, in fact, in the years she was alive-why she was always so giving. He didn't understand why or how that black hedgehog could change the situation so. 'Not that Maria is selfish.' "Now Maria, you should be cognizant of the fact that the dead do not dwell among the living. And besides..." He turned to look at the golden gates. "There's no way to get past those doors unless you-"  
  
Her hand shifted a key to her fingers and Gerald nearly screamed. "THE KE—mph!"  
  
She placed a delicate hand over her hysterical relative's mouth, shaking from both anxiety and fear. Removing her hand, Maria took two steps back, then rushed away. The old man, disbelief paralyzing his body, simply watched her open the doors frantically, throw them wide, and when he snapped back to reality he'd realize he was too late.  
  
She was gone!  
  
"Maria!!!" He gasped, hands brought close to his shoulders, almost reaching out, then shook his head angrily, "no, no, no! Can't let the angels know, but I'm sure that God already...oh boy!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
A quiet hedgehog waited at the side of a crosswalk, with a small grocery bag in hand. He noticed Chris and Helen in front of him, laughing to one another, and curiously wondered what they had to be so joyful for.  
  
Shadow had remembered seeing something similar with Rouge and Knuckles, however Chris did not scream each time she took the boy's hand in hers, as Knuckles had...nor did the crippled girl beat him up. At that thought, a small smile appeared.  
  
"Silly." He smirked, watching the pair turn the corner. "...Omega said we needed a new pan ...and..."  
  
As he was checking down the list, someone had run into him, or rather ran him over.  
  
"Sonic..."  
  
"Ames, opps, sorryShadowbutIgottasplitAm-aaaaarrrggghhhh!!!"  
  
Too late, the pink hedgehog had already caught him in a deathlike hug. "Oh Sonikku! I told you, you couldn't get away from me I-huh? Oh hi there Shadow, what're you doing on the ground?"  
  
"Enjoying the view of the sky..." He snarled, getting up. "You two never seem to stop, do you?"  
  
"Mmprhh..." Sonic mumbled.  
  
"Amy, let him go. He's more purple than blue now..." Shadow raised his hand, sweatdropping.  
  
"Whoops!" She released him, before giggling. "Sorry Sonikku."  
  
"Cough, gasp! Amy I don't want to go to the mall with you! Why don't you go with Cream or something?!" Asked Sonic as he started to walk away.  
  
"But Sonikku! Cream's off somewhere with Tails!" Amy pouted, following him. "She's been hanging around with him all the time since they quote on quote noticed each other!" With that a cheery sigh escaped her lips. "I wish we were more like them."  
  
The blue hedgehog raised an eyebrow at his constant pursuer. "Uh...what do you mean by that, Ames...?"  
  
"Those two." Shadow shook his head, "Really are hopeless."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Shadow stepped through the sliding doors of the mall, but paused to see a small group of teenagers gathered around an even smaller stage. "There's no way you can win, TEAM CHAOTIX, if it's trouble you're in...we're going to kick your-GOOONNNG!!! TEAM CHAOTIX!!!"  
  
After the song ended, there was very few applause, as three figures bowed proudly.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! I LOVE you all!!! You're all wonderful! Whoo!!" Charmy cheered, with Vector laughing, and Espio just smiling.  
  
The little bee suddenly stopped, and a huge simper grew over his young face. "Hey Shadow!!!"  
  
Yes, Shadow was clapping, grocery bag in arms, leaning against the wall. "Well...if it isn't the Chaotix Detective Agency. Very nice." He smirked. "So you gave up your chances as detectives?"  
  
"Nah. Just thought we'd make some extra dough." Vector scratched behind his head, then turned to the twosome. "And we're also having some fun, right boys?"  
  
Charmy snickered, a hand covering his foolish, little grin while Espio crossed his arms, giving an intensive glare. "Hmph." Espio scoffed, looking away.  
  
"Actually! Business isn't going well and-"  
  
"CHARMY!!!!" Vector roared, chasing the insect.  
  
"Hey! It's the truth!!!" The bee panicked.  
  
Shadow continued to smile, observing them run havoc for a little longer before giving Espio a small wave, and walking off to continue his task. When he entered the shop, he greeted Tikal with a small smile. Ever since Knuckles stubbornly refused to allow his ancestor to sell his findings, or "treasures", she finally gave up in asking and chose to have a simple store. Making money for that red echidna hasn't been easy, but business seemed to be going all right, cept Knuckles had to pay for the things in "her" store because of his refusal.  
  
If that wasn't enough for distractions, he heard a familiar voice whine not too far off inside his destination.  
  
"Oh, come on, bat-girl. That's too expensive!" An echidna exclaimed, holding a precious, glass saltshaker. "And why exactly do we WANT a glass salt shaker. Isn't that a little easy to break?!"  
  
"Cause it's pretty, echidna!" His companion reached, and shook it in front of his face. "See how it sparkles in the light? Just like a jewel! Don't you agree...Shadow?"  
  
The black and red hedgehog frowned, not only at the fact that she noticed him so quickly, but also he really didn't know who to side with. But then he saw the pleading look of Knuckles, behind Rouge, who pointed desperately at his somewhat empty wallet, he shrugged. 'His fault for not agreeing with Tikal.'  
  
"Rouge......I think it's nice; decorative too."  
  
"WHAT??!!??"  
  
"Ooh! See, echidna? I told you so!" She clapped her hands, while dragging the groaning teen off.  
  
Shadow chuckled a little. "Those two never cease to amuse me...except Eggman and Sera maybe. Now those two...heh."  
  
"............" He looked down at the pan, and frowned. "I wonder what I'm feeling now."  
  
Something ached inside him again and even if he shook his head, he still felt it. "I wonder...what am I missing?"  
  
"Shadow...?" A small voice whispered behind him. "I can't believe it's you!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
He turned around just as a pair of arms hugged him, belonging to a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. He had to admit she was pleasing to look at, but peculiar especially due to the fact that she was wearing...well...what he presumed to be a plastic halo and white wings of a dove.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" He could've sworn her voice was almost singing with joy. "Shadow, what's wrong?"  
  
He broke the embrace nervously, stepping back and glanced up at her. Waiting for her eyes to level with his he replied,  
  
"...Um......who are you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: There you have it the remake of the Default Chapter, now things will make sense, I hope and I've added more descriptions and hope it's better than before, please tell me if it is!

Shadow: Still kept the storyline, I see.


	2. Chapter One: That Girl

Can Never Replace You  
  
Disclaimer: Yep, I still don't own any Sonic characters! If I got enough money maybe...ah, never mind. But Florina IS my character!!!!  
  
Kero Guardian: I added more descriptions to this chapter and made it longer! Hope it's better. Oh! Knuckles!!! C'mere!!!  
  
Knuckles: NOOOOO!!! (Runs away as fast as he did with Big Boom Boo.)  
  
Kero Guardian: (Sob.) ;; Knuckles-sama doesn't like me...But 'blah' means thinking, kay?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: That Girl...  
  
"...Um......who are you?"  
  
The girl simply stared in disbelief, still kneeling on the floor. "What...did you just say?"  
  
Shadow shifted the paper bag to another arm, frowning. "I asked you who you were."  
  
There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, which added to the building panic inside Maria. Her mind spun and she could feel the tears threaten at her eyes, but she refused to be weak. 'Why? Shadow?? Aren't you...I don't-'  
  
"But Shadow... It's me, Maria." Her hands fell to her lap, "Maria Robotnik...don't you remember me? You've kept your promise to me. And...now I...I..."  
  
"Maria?" He whispered, the name seemed as unnerving as a ghost. And a hurtful pain came to his head, he hissed, stumbling back. "Urrghh.."  
  
"Shadow?!" She reached out to him, clasping her arms under his to support him. "What's wrong?!"  
  
He didn't reply, the pain had become overpowering, so throbbing that he couldn't even think straight anymore, so he let his head fall into her chest. Allowed her arms to wrap around him, as she cried above him.  
  
"Shadow...?" She heard him sigh, much to his surprise there was comforting warmth that eased his pain. Like something familiar, but he couldn't comprehend anything now.  
  
Maria smiled, hushing his name, how long she waited for this moment. Now they could pick up where they left off, those wonderful days on the Ark. Together. She was overjoyed, as her fingers ran gingerly through his quills.  
  
"I-" The pan that had fell out of his hands hit the ground, knocking him back to his senses and the pain returned, but doubling, like someone was screeching into his ears. "?!?"  
  
Shadow shoved the shocked girl aside, glaring, then softened in embarrassment. "I...I'm sorry!"  
  
With that, he fled, hover shoes ready, skated away. Instinctively dodging the blaring cars and surprised citizens. Clinching his head until he grew too tired and collapsed, a groan escaped, but the pain was gone. "What...what's wrong with me...?"  
  
His hand touched his forehead, then drew away to look at it. "That girl...who...Maria?"  
  
"Did. You. Get. The. Pan?" A robotic voice asked.  
  
"Omega?" Shadow quickly hopped to his feet, stared at the robot for a couple of seconds, bewildered by the fact that he actually ran all the way back home. "Um? Pan! Uh, no. I...somehow forgot it."  
  
"Shadow. Act. Strangely. Ever. Since. A. Couple. Weeks. Ago." Although his voice didn't show it, the hedgehog knew there was worry in his friend. Specifically when a robotic finger reached out and tapped him lightly on the forehead, nearly knocking Shadow back down.  
  
"It's nothing Omega...really." He mumbled uncomfortably, rubbing the spot he'd been touched.  
  
"Very. Well. I. Go. Back. Inside."  
  
About to follow, Shadow suddenly halted, realizing that he'd left the bag behind as well. 'Shoot. Now what do I do? I already paid for those things...wait, maybe that girl could've picked it up......that girl.'  
  
That was an uneasy thought, he was too disconcerted to see her again, not with the way he'd acted. And merely half of him wanted to see her, but that partial side yearned achingly. However, the other side screamed bitterly at him not to. "......Grr...Omega! I'm going to go back and get the stuff!!"  
  
"Affirmative. Do. What. You. Like."  
  
"Hmph. Yeah...but I'm not too sure this is something I want..."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Maria ran after him, but lost sight quickly. And she just stared blankly in front of her, mixed feelings rushing through her: shock, disappointment, confusion, disbelief, and most of all-sorrow.  
  
"Shadow..." She breathed, as rain started to fall over her golden halo. "Why...?"  
  
Her shivering arms wrapped around her small frame. "What should I do now...?" She remembered holding him, how intoxicatingly sweet if felt, but now she was all alone again.  
  
"Shadow!" Her voice quivered with another sob. It seemed all her life had been nothing but worthless cries ever since G.U.N. attacked. "No..."  
  
People simply passed by, giving her a puzzled look, but did not bother to ask. Well, except a certain pair of yellow eyes who watched her cautiously before walking to stop by her side. Espio had seen Shadow run out, that was enough to catch his attention, but a girl standing there and crying?  
  
'...Good grief, I'd better do something or else I'll never hear the end of it from Vector.'  
  
"Excuse me miss?" She looked up at him with endless pools of blue, which caused him to hesitate. "Urm...I was just wondering if you'd like some help..."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"We won't find Maria here!!" A young voice was quickly drowned out by a spasmodic giggle.  
  
An orange haired boy, who looked around 10 years old, was hollering at the blond girl with empty eyes. Two furry cat ears twitched angrily, his tail's fluff scattered in several directions thanks to frustration. "And why am I a CAT?!?!"  
  
The child simply looked at him with those enlarged, childish, void pupils; licking the whip cream from the sides of her mouth. "Neko kawaii." He let out another enraged holler as she turned back to the ice cream mountain in front of her.  
  
People passing by were greatly puzzled, including a certain pair of adults. Tanaka shook his head, coughing. "An honorable male should not raise his voice in front of a woman."  
  
The officer stifled a giggle, patting the butler's shoulder, "oh come on, maybe that that little girl is his sister...Urm, but he's a furry." Now this was put under consideration, "now that I think about it...where are those kids' parents. Hmm!"  
  
"Topaz?" The Japanese man frowned, watching his-cough "date"-waltz over to the children.  
  
"Hello there." She forced a false smile, "I'm apart of the government and I'd like to know your names?"  
  
"Why's that, lady?" The Neko-boy spat rebelliously.  
  
Her smile disappeared quickly, "well, for one thing I want to be able to help you out, by at least knowing your names. You two seem...lost."  
  
"Me Florina. Neko-chan, Gerald Ro-"  
  
"Ur-Robinson and we don't need your help, ma'am!" He shoved the naïve angel aside.  
  
The older woman crossed her arms and knitted her eyebrows together, "Now aren't we the big boy. All I'm trying to do is help you get back to your probably worried-stricken parents."  
  
Gerald adjusted the impossibly, large glasses so that the light caused a somewhat creepy glare. Florina struggled behind his arm, whining. "Cut it out!! I'll handle this!" His voice-strict like a parent scolding a disobedient child, pointing a finger at her face.  
  
Florina dismissed it and bit the tip of his finger, taking his pain as an opportunity to get around him, "Papa-sempai not scared, he control everything!"  
  
Tanaka who was now standing next to the other adult's eyes widen at the same time hers did. Both sweat dropped along with everyone else passing by.  
  
"OKAY!!! You two are coming with me to the police station until we find your parents!!!" Taking charge again, Topaz yanked them by their collars, dragged them out the doors of the mall, leaving Tanaka to pay for the ice cream mountain.  
  
Gerald was screaming and kicking, while Florina tittered playfully.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kero Guardian: Heeheehee, little boy Gerald Robotnik and ditzy angel Florina's here! If you want the background of the little angel, she comes from my other story "House of Fallen Angels" in the FLCL section, sheesh she didn't change much. (Sweat.) Anyway, ooooh KNUC-KLES-SAMA!!!!  
  
Knuckles: AAAAGGGHHH!!! SHE'S WORSE THAN AMY!!!!  
  
Sonic: ...I'd have to disagree with that. Sweat.  
  
Kero Guardian: About Shadow not knowing Maria, if you played "Sonic Heroes", I hope that makes sense. 


	3. Chapter Two: What the!

Can Never Replace You  
  
Disclaimer: Knuckles is mine!! Heh, I wish. No characters belongs to me, but-  
  
Kero Guardian: (Swiping net after Knuckles.) Come back!!! SIGH! I'm beginning to think my story is as pointless as me trying to capture that echidna.  
  
Rouge: That's right! He belongs to me!!  
  
Kero Guardian: Well...grr...I like Eggman too!! (Hugs Eggman's arm and sticks out tongue.)  
  
All including Eggman: (SWEAT!!?)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: What the?!?  
  
It was a normal "early" morning at the Chaotix Detective Agency, everything was right except for the fact that Vector wasn't snoozing on his chair, Charmy wasn't curled up on the fan, and Espio couldn't sleep in his locker. Not with his two friends playing twenty questions with him.  
  
"What do you have to disagree with now, Vector?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?! We send you to go buy some chow, but then you come home, in the middle of night, with a girl and let her..." The crocodile glanced down at the slumbering girl, who laid on the dirty rug about the floor, poking Espio roughly on the shoulder. "Stay at our place?"  
  
Their office wasn't exactly any place to stay. With business running slow, and money running low-they had to reserve the money for food. There was a normal bedroom, not fancy, but comforting, at the end of a hall. Yet the rule was that all three members had to agree before allowing anyone to sleep there, somewhat of a privilege.  
  
"Does the good Samaritan have something against her staying here?" He glared up at his eyes, unwavering. "Look, she told me she didn't have a place to stay and well...I didn't want to leave her out in the rain."  
  
The proud chameleon tried to ignore the gawking stare he received from Vector.  
  
Charmy was silently staring at her the entire time, only half listening to what his two companions had to say. A quiet smile suddenly lit over his young face, "Actually...I don't mind her staying with us."  
  
"......ahem." Vector muttered before giving Espio a perplexed look and a bothered one to the bee, "Espio, did this little girl tell you how much money she'd offer to us for letting her stay with us?"  
  
"............" Espio looked back at Maria, "No...why?"  
  
"Just curious. Heh, well that settles it, the little gal can stay as long as she likes till we find out what to do. But in the meantime Espio, go buy breakfast. Our guest should be hungry." The three detectives weren't exactly excellent cooks. It was cheaper for them to purchase edibles rather than burning it by attempting to play chef.  
  
The teen nodded, turning back to his locker, but paused to look at Vector. "Urm...thanks."  
  
A long time after Espio left, a bewildered Charmy fluttered over to the grinning reptile and whispered, "Say, Vector. Is it just me or maybe he's been hanging around you too much? He sure isn't acting like himself!"  
  
"Hmm...maybe." Vector rubbed his chin, winking. "But I don't think I'm the one making that self-obsessed ninja "soft", Charmy. Nope...not me."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Now I've got a plan!!" Tugging his crimson ears with a gloved hand, Gerald sneered, a Robotnik smirk. Then glared furiously at the angel stacking tissue boxes together. "Cut it out!!!" He almost hissed, pulling her over to his side by the wrist. "Look! I need YOU to distract the cops while "I" find the right time to fire off this!" He held a rubber balloon, grin widening.  
  
She shook a finger at him, "Not nice...calling good guys cops!" He gave her another glare before roughly pushing her into view, while he fled behind an unoccupied desk.  
  
"Well, I couldn't find anyone by the name of Gerald Robinson...you think these two were abandoned?" An officer spoke at the settle swing of a door.  
  
That was Florina's cue. She skipped over to the man's side, and plopped her arms around his leg. She expand her eyes until they almost shined, like white crystals glittering in sunlight, her voice resembling a chao, "Coo, coo!" Her hand batted at her bangs, playfully allowing her cheek to gently rub his leg.  
  
A bit surprised, he smiled down at her. "Hey there...heh. You look just like my niece. Funny eyes you've got there kid."  
  
"Now Joe." A female officer shook her pretty, brown head. "Be nice. Sorry sweetie, Joe here isn't very good with kids." She snickered, shoving the other bluecoat humorously at the shoulders.  
  
He laughed a little and was about to pat her on the head, but Gerald suddenly sprung up and hollered, "Get out of the way Florina!!!"  
  
Florina opened up her arms pretending to be an airplane as she scampered a distance from the following explosion. Smoke created from chalk fogged the area and the snickering scientist caught the angel's wrist again, now escaping down the short halls.  
  
"Koff! Koff!" Joe and the lovely woman slid a gun into their hands, took aim, and open fired. A net landed quickly after the "pow" sound, right next to the fugitives, emitting a snarl from the boy.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! Huh?" Gerald looked up when he felt a pair of arms slide underneath him, and found his feet no longer on ground. "What?! Flying??"  
  
Florina latched his body closely underneath her, wings now flapping laboriously to gain speed. "Out there?" She asked innocently, eyes fixed on the door in front of them.  
  
"Out? D-d-door!!!" A sharp pain, they slammed through the entryway and exit, soaring over skeptical citizens, and away from the police station. "Hahaha!! See you later and give G.U.N. my greetings!! Wahoo!!!"  
  
They exchanged smiles right before crashing into a tree near the mall. "Ow..."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
:Amy's Room in Sonic Battle is scary!:  
  
Sonic was standing on top of the huge picture of himself etched in carpet, and staring at it, laughed nervously. "Oh boy..."  
  
"Sonikku! I'm so glad you came over to my house!!!" Amy giggled, not visible to the blue hedgehog. The drawers in her house were so large, each with a representation of her up top, different expressions for different drawers.  
  
"You did say you wanted my help, right Ames? Well, what is it?" He just couldn't manage to take his eyes away from the portrait of himself.  
  
"You remember all the clothes we bought at the mall?"  
  
"You mean all the ones I had to carry?" Sonic asked sarcastically, rolling his pupils.  
  
"Yep! I want you to help me put 'em all up!"  
  
"What?!" He felt pretty reluctant now, "aalll of them?!" A foot instinctively stepped back, face now neurotic. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Nope! Catch!"  
  
"But Ames, I can't I-mmph!" He couldn't finish his sentence after Amy tossed the fabrics over him, "mmphh...mph."  
  
"You're so nice, Sonikku!" She exclaimed, hopping by his side, hands crossed behind him, smile wide and eyes closed happily.  
  
"..." He finally dug his way out, "Yeah...nice. Sigh."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
:Tail's Lab:  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
"Oh! Cream? Could you get that? I'm a little busy right now." Tails asked, from under his plane.  
  
"Going! Thanks Cheese!" Handy as always, the chao had already gotten the phone for her, in which she gladly accepted. "...Hello? Oh, hi Ms. Tikal! Huh? No, I don't think Mr. Tails would know where Mr. Shadow lives. Could you please hold?...Mr. Tails! Do you know where Mr. Shadow lives?! "  
  
"Huh? Ow!" Tails yelped, getting his tails tangled in one of the wires. "Uh, yeah...darn it...I think his and Omega's house are at Sky Rail." A short pause, as he tried to remove them. "My tails are stuck!"  
  
"He says that Mr. Shadow lives at Sky Rail...your welcome!" Cream hung up, then looked back at her friend. "What did you say, Mr. Tails?"  
  
"Help!!!"  
  
The little rabbit glanced at Cheese and both giggled. "All right!" She nodded, hopping forward.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
:Station Square Mall – inside the Kitchen store:  
  
Tikal hung up the phone, and placed her working apron on. "Well Chaos...looks like I'll have to call Knuckles to deliver Shadow's stuff to him."  
  
Sky Rail wasn't a safe place for someone like her, not with all that grinding and Pumpkin Hill nearby. Luckily, Knuckles had learned how to grind during Sonic Heroes, so it wouldn't be much trouble. And he'd appreciate an escape from money spending on Rouge; Tikal smiled at the thought of that. "Silly."  
  
"Blubleblub." The liquid form pointed at two youngsters approaching the counter.  
  
"? Oh, it's a customer!" Tikal moved to the counter and bowed politely. "May I help you two?"  
  
It was none other than the troublesome pair of non-living beings, Gerald was still picking twigs from his fur and Florina beamed brightly at the echidna, waving. A wave of recognition washed over the peach animal's face a split second after the angel stopped her hand motion. But she found herself unable to speak and her words stumbled for a few minutes later finally before blurting, "What are you doing here, Florina?!"  
  
Florina blinked ignorantly, then grinned. "Tika-san, hiyo!"  
  
"Why aren't you in Heaven!??!! Did you run away again?! Did you fall!!? D- do you at least have your halo with you?!!??" Her questioning slowly rose to shrieks. "What in the Lord's name is going on, chi-"  
  
"I overheard you talking about someone named Shadow." Gerald huffed.  
  
Her shaking eyes gazed at the boy, "...yes" She hesitated, turning her stare to the girl, who was pointing at Chaos and mumbling baby words, "he's a friend of mine." She didn't notice her hands still holding onto the bag. "C- chaos?!"  
  
Chaos abruptly leapt in front of her, shifting a watery arm in a protective manner. "Blubbly, blub. Blub!"  
  
"Hmm." The laboratory technician smirked quietly, and nodded. "I guess we're not welcome here are we, Florina? But I'll be willing to deliver his things."  
  
He tried to snatch the bag from Tikal's grasp, but her friend swatted his reach aside, making the older man trapped in a child's body growl. "Look you creature ripped off of Biolizard. Get out of our way!"  
  
Florina let out a shrill titter, swinging a crucifix around and hooked the surprised Ancient's neck, swinging her around and into a shelf.  
  
"Ah!" Tikal cried, pots tumbling over her. Chaos was momentarily distracted by his fallen friend so he didn't notice Gerald grabbing a nearby toaster on display and tossed it into the Guardian of all Chao, electrocuting him.  
  
Florina let out a happy shout of triumph, grabbing the bag then settled out, her partner close behind.  
  
The echidna tried to push herself up, a involuntary moan escaping her lips, as she felt the pain in her neck. "Chaos! Cha-aos!! Can you still hear me...I...uggh.."  
  
The two left alone fainted quickly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kero Guardian: (Sob!) Well, maybe a plot's developing a lot better than last time now! But thanks for the reviews! You guys are sweet!!! Sorry Tikal! Like you a lot, are you all right?!  
  
Tikal: No worries...most of the pots missed...but my neck, urm...may be broken?!??  
  
Kero Guardian: You've got to be kidding me!!! (Panics.) I've got to use you for other chapters!!! Arrgh!! Uh...I'll be moving "House of Fallen Angels" to the Sonic Section soon, so you'll know that how Tikal and Florina met, sorry for that confusion.  
  
Tikal: (Rubbing neck.) Just joking. (Smile.)  
  
Kero Guardian: You guys... (Bored look.)  
  
Florina: (Confused look.) Me evil??  
  
Gerald: (Upset.) Me too? Hey I tried to destroy the world but this is ridiculous!!! 


	4. Chapter Three: So Many Scenes

Can Never Replace You

Kero Guardian: You guys don't think it's boring? Wow! I'm not really sure how to change what I have before, but I'll try to add some scenes to balance out the story.

Rouge: Good luck.

Kero Guardian: means flashbacks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: So Many Scenes

"Mmm...?" Maria yawned, stretching her arms out and bumped into something furry. "Huh?!"

Charmy was not in his usual spot, and managed to wiggle his way into Maria's arms. His antennas twitched, tapped the dirty rug twice before opening his eyes with a large smile on his face. "Hiya!"

"Aaaggghhh!!!??" Maria shrieked, throwing the unsuspecting bee across the room and into his green friend, who was snoring in his seat.

"Whoooaaahh!!!" They crashed into one another, paper flying in different directions and onto the floor at a much slower rate than they.

"Um...um..." The frightened girl spluttered.

A soft chuckle came from behind her. Espio stepped silently over to her and handed a Japanese take-out box, with cheaply decorated rice and sweet vegetables as a side order. He gave her a half-smile, then proceeded to reorganize Vector's table.

"Arrgh...second time this year, Charmy." The scaly adult grumbled, rubbing his slightly injured stomach.

"Hey! Be glad that my stinger didn't stab you!! Besides it's not MY fault!" The six-year old thrust a finger towards Maria. "She just freaked and tossed me into you...like some kinda unwanted, stuffed animal!!"

The boy started to cry after his accusation, gaining a sigh from Vector, "all right...I'm sorry little guy."

"You should apologize too!!" Charmy pouted. "You...uh...girl...um, what's your name?"

Upon listening while stacking papers, Espio gave an annoyed cough. Words needn't express how he felt, just the stern glare was enough to shut the pouting child. "Her name is Maria."

"Oh...heh, heh, heh..." Charmy laughed nervously and flew behind Vector. "N-nice to meet you...M-miss...gulp."

For the first time, Maria gave him a tender look, making the chameleon look away. When he found the other reptile grinning at him, he huffed. "What?"

Crossing back to his table, Vector gestured to the girl, placing his feet on the top. "Have you seen the town yet?"

She blinked, "Urm...no. Not really, I've only been here for two days."

The large reptile stroked his jaw, picking up papers from his table and ran his eyes through. Tilting an eyebrow, the youngster fluttered impatiently over to his older companion and peered busily at the papers, then chirped, finding that they were maps of the city. "Hey! That's a diagram of Twinkle Park!!"

Finally after much consideration, he stood up again. "Well, I think you'll like it here. Espio..." He grinned again, receiving an icy scowl. "Why don't you show her around?"

A slow snarl breathed from the chameleon's mouth while his tail tightened.

Silence crept it's unwanted self in, as no one spoke. Maria wondered if she'd said something wrong, nervously twirling her golden locks with a delicate finger. But when her gaze met Charmy's, she could tell that the boy was also deeply disturbed, as he floated almost shaking from the tension that had grown from the other two.

Finally Espio exhaled, "fine.......wait a minute...why don't you take her?"

Vector heaved a frustrated sigh, marched over to the glowering teen and pulled him by the tail, "Me and you, Esp. OUTSIDE!!!"

He opened the poorly painted door and hurled Espio out onto the semi-wet grass. "We need a moment, little gal...but in the meantime, why don't you and Charmy get acquainted?"

{Kero Guardian: Does anyone have an idea of where the Chaotix team live??!!??}

Espio twisted himself so that his palm hit the ground, tossed his legs over to one side, and landed gracefully on his knees. "What is the matter with you? Why are you acting this way, Vector?!"

Vector crossed his arms and tilted a brow. "Look, Espio. You brought that lass here, so I think it would only be right if YOU find out exactly what she's after. Besides...it isn't normal to find someone so well dressed to be living out in the streets."

At first Espio wanted to protest, but then stopped. Knowing that his friend was much older than him, he could see from the small glint in Vector's eyes that if he were to refuse then he'd be lectured about responsibility. And Espio rather skip that part of the day.

"All right...it's my responsibility anyway." Not wanting to sound defeated, the teenager held back a sigh and stepped coolly back to the door.

When they opened it, they saw Charmy, stomach on the wooden floor, drawing, with crayons in his hands. He happily buzzed over and fingered out an image by Maria's knees. It was messy, but somewhat shaped like a black hedgehog with red eyes. "Take a look at that! It's pretty good..uh...art, ain't it?"

His eyes widening, mouth filled with air, "CHARMY!!! How many TIMES have I told you NOT to draw ON the ground?!??!?" Vector roared.

-----------------------------------------------------

Shadow paced back and forth on top of Radical Highway's bridge, still debating if he should go back to the mall. Finally feeling his legs grow tired, he sat himself down next to the bridge's rope, holding his head in his hands. "Why do I feel like this? What am I so afraid of...?"

"Maybe you don't want to know the truth."

"What?!" Startled, the Ultimate Life Form leapt back to his feet and searched cautiously. Turning around, his eyes quickly met with a furry cloaked in a lab coat and a little girl, who stuck her head out from behind the cat, a fearful look in her eyes.

"You...who are you?! And what do you mean by the truth?!!"

"Gerald Robotnik." After answering the man sprung onto the rope and slid rapidly away from the frustrated hedgehog. Shadow reacted swiftly, following afterwards, it came naturally, as he continued to shout at the man.

"Why aren't you answering me!"

Yet the scientist still didn't answer, not even bother to look back at him. He simply laughed under his breath, hands clutching something.

"Grr..." Building power with each ring he collected, Shadow raised a hand, "Disappear! Chaos Spear!!!"

His victim jumped off, running backwards, his front facing the enraged animal. Then flipped open the front of his jacket, to throw the item he gripped earlier. "Here, catch!"

Shadow caught it with ease, "What? These are the things I bought from yesterday?!"

"Catch me if you can." They both hopped from the star bouncers. The feline reacted slowly when he jumped over the roller, however the hedgehog somersaulted underneath, and Shadow found himself close enough to grab. He reached out, but then felt a thinner body latch onto him.

"Hey! Let go!!" Shadow exclaimed, as Florina yanked the ivory crucifix from her back and hooked it above her victim's body. Her hands released the sides of the cross then replaced over both his arms and the rood, pinning the hedgehog's body onto it.

They crashed to the ground.

Last thing that met his eyes was a bright light.

He saw himself standing on the bridge top again, but this time looking down at police cars, gathering at the bottom. Although Shadow had not moved his lips, he heard the mirror of himself speak.

"Maria, I still remember what I promised you...For the people of this planet...I promise you...REVENGE!!!"

"What was that?!" He found himself laying on the ground, then saw a umbra casting over him. It was Gerald, arms crossed, a somewhat soft smile on his bushy face. Shadow snarled, pushing himself up from the concrete, pieces of it broken, rolled off his shoulders.

He stumbled, finding the crucifix much heavier than it looked, and nearly crushing him, until the child grabbed it's edge and nimbly flung it back over her upper arm. "You okay, Ultima?" Her voice cheeped, gracing her diminutive fingers down his bruised back.

"How can you ask that after what you did to me?!!?" Shadow snapped, slapping her hand away, bringing her face into a shocked look.

"You-you-she doesn't love you anyway!!!" Florina screamed, running behind her comrade again. "Grr..."

Gerald rolled his eyes then sighed, "Shadow, mark my words, it would be better for you and everyone else if you didn't remember your past." And with that he took the angel's hand, flying away, leaving the confused hedgehog on the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------

At Station Square, a small rabbit pranced happily down the sidewalk on a beautiful day. Cheese flew by her side, but would stop and admire the various flowers before going on. Maybe even picking them up and handing them to his friend.

"Isn't it nice Cheese? Too bad Mr. Tails has to work...but he's trying to help Ms. Tikal, so it's okay!" She pressed the flower to her little nose and whiffed the sweet scent. (In Sonic X, Cream called Tails-Mister Tails, so I'm making her do that too, please?)

Cheese made a soft chao, and pointed at an elevator, decorated heavily to catch spectators' attention. Cream mused at the sign above it before skipping over to it. An advertisement indeed, and a deal for two for free. Obviously a couple attraction, but she had to admit that Twinkle Park did seem pleasing. "I wonder if Mr. Tails and I could..." And if it had not been a familiar yell from behind her, Cream would've fallen into a state of daydream.

"Cream!!" A noisy, pink hedgehog raced towards her furry friend, sparkle in eyes. "Have you seen Sonikku?! I've-hey! Omigosh!!! This deal!" She seized the poster and pressed it right in front of her eyes, as though she needed glasses. "Free for a couple! Ooooh, I've got to get Sonikku to take me!!! Just like our first date..."

"......" Cream stared at the older girl, who wrapped her hands on her face, "uh...Ms. Amy, why's your face turning red?"

"Huh?!" Amy wrenched her arms briskly behind her and giggled, "Opps! Looks like I've been spacing out again, huh? Urm..." To try to make up for an answer she suddenly blurted, "Hey Cream, why don't you and TAILS go to Twinkle Park together?"

Cream reacted the same way as Amy, "Uh-what?? No, no, no! Mr. Tails and I are just friends!!" But her hands fell to her lap, entwining and swinging from side to side, face burning.

"Oh, come on. I know you and him went on a date earlier, don't deny it."

"What?! No, Ms. Amy, I just watched him fix his airplane!" The rabbit nearly covered her face with her large ears, the embarrassment becoming overbearing.

But it was enough to convince Amy, "Oh...well, that does sound too boring to be a date...hmm...well, you're off the hook this time, but I-"

"Look Ms. Amy!!! Isn't that Mr. Espio?!?"

"Ohmigosh!! Ohmigosh!!!" Amy squealed. "Espio the Chameleon WITH a GIRL?!!???"

Indeed, the usually lonely Espio was now walking adjacent to a young blond girl, his hand catching her arm each time she stumbled. What surprised the two girls wasn't the fact that he was with her, but that small, slightly hidden smile he displayed.

"Who is that?" The now excited hedgehog tittered.

Cream gave a delighted look also, "Mr. Espio's finally opened up to other people! We should ask him who his new friend is, Ms. Amy!"

The little bunny was about to call out, but Amy yanked her into the bushes with her before she had the chance. After getting a shush from the older girl, Cream frowned. "Ms. Amy! Don't tell me you're thinking about spying on them!"

"And why not?" Her friend pouted, placing her hands on her hips. "This should be fun! Besides! If we show up then it'd ruin it for those two love birds!"

She gave another giggle and leapt out from the leaves to chase the two, when Cream blinked twice before crying out, "What do you mean by lovebirds, Ms. Amy?!?"

--------------------------------------------------

Tails was counting the money at the cash register, when Shadow walked through the door and placed a hand upon the table. "Hey, Shadow! Tikal wasn't really feeling well so I'm substituting, what's up?"

"......" The disturbed hedgehog placed a pan on the check out counter. "This is for Omega."

A small gasp of realization came from the fox, but when Shadow looked at him curiously, he hesitated to answer.

"What is it?"

"I...where do I start..." His voice trailed, eyes blinking at Chaos, who was carefully stacking the dishes at an isle near them. It seemed the blue monster was better, but the tip of his brain seemed singed.

"Sigh. Shadow, Tikal told me that a twosome came earlier...you see when you left, you dropped something and she picked it up to give it to you. But those took it from her and attacked-"

Shadow held out the bag, frowning. The kid perked up, "Oh! They gave it to you? ...hey you look kinda beat up, did you fall off a cliff in Sky Rail or something?"

He stopped questioning shortly when he saw the troubled stare his friend gave to the ground. His expression seemed so dismal and disconcerted, that someone ought to have given him a hug. The wounds didn't help much either. "...Shadow, what is it that you want? What's bothering you, huh?"

"......I'm not really sure." His eyes slid slowly to a close. "I feel so messed up right now and I'm......"

Tails titled his head to the side, waiting for an answer. The jet/crimson hedgehog narrowed his eyes to express his mind. "I'm afraid right now."

"Huh? Heh, heh...you're kidding right? The all-confident Ultimate Life Form scared of something? Ur...you're not joking...what is it? It isn't Eggman is it???"

"Hmm?" Shadow's ear twitched at the sound of that name, then he slammed a fist on the counter, causing the dishes to fall over and crash to the ground. "That's it!"

"HUH???"

"Shoot!" He snapped his fingers, and snarled, "Tails, what is Eggman's original name?"

Tails stuttered, glanced at the angry Chaos, who was now trying to soak the pieces of broken plates into himself. Then back to Shadow, who stared so intensely-it was enough to burn a hole through the poor boy's eyes. "Ro-ro-robotnik?"

"Why hadn't I realized it earlier? Thanks Tails!" Stepping away from the counter, he drew a green Chaos Emerald and shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

It was the first time Tails had seen the technique and boy wasn't he astonished. After the bright flare, he bowed his head down, only to find that dust was left. And he scratched behind his ears, pondering, "hmm?"

"Ack?!" The genius recognized that voice, and his suspicions were correct when his eyes met with the ancient echidna. "What on-...what happened here? And Chaos, what are you doing?!"

Chaos bubbled in a frustrated tone, with the dish particles floating inside him. Tails spazed for a long moment, then just fainted.

She stepped beside him, fanning her hand over his young face. "Okay..." Tikal started, later slapped her forehead and sighed, "Why couldn't I convince Knuckles to help me open an Antiques shop instead?"

Chaos gave a boring look, 'That hedgehog forgot his pan again.'

----------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Hmm...Maybe it's just the storyline that I wanted to change, can anyone give me any suggestions on how to make this fanfic better, because it's a lot like the old one! (Sob!!) That's not what I wanted it to be like...

Knuckles: Fanfics aren't that easy to write.

Sonic: I should be in it more!!

Kero Guardian: There are too many fanfics that display you and Shadow too much, so I want to give characters like the Chaotix more of a chance!! And explore the personality of Gerald!!! (Frustrate.) But I really need some advice...


	5. Chapter Four: Angel Hands

Can Never Replace You

Kero Guardian: Been out of it in a looonng while, school's starting soon! (Bleah.) But-

Espio: She's been more distracted by Disgaea.

Kero Guardian: Sorry!! Hey! I give you a date with Maria and you go off and insult me?!

Espio: Pssshhh. (Rolls eyes.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Angel Hands

"Water..." A young girl stared quietly down at a tranquil swimming pool.

-Flashback-

Sapphire pupils wavered in awe, staring at the figure within a bubbling capsule. For years, she felt pity for the creature; to her it was like being encased inside a watery prison. And the long wires attached to what seemed like a fragile body, did not make her less sympathetic.

Waiting patiently for the hedgehog to stir, she whispered, "Shadow?"

The child was told not to name him, by her grandfather, but she did not wish to treat him as an "it" or a serial code. A name with endless numbers did not suit a being with such beautiful eyes, which opened. Those crimson eyes blinked quietly down at her, its mouth quivering inside a mask, almost in pain.

Maria smiled, "Hi, remember me? I've visited you before."

A sigh escaped before she continued; she started pacing around the cold laboratory, trying to strike up a comforting conversation. "I kind of know how you feel. Grandfather...he worries too much. Even though I have several more privileges than you. I feel I'm trapped here to."

She chuckled forcefully, "Or...maybe I'm being selfish. I can't even compare the misery you suffer." Although Maria was young, she grew around several grown ups, and though lacking friends-gained wisdom instead and a sense of better English.

Shadow wanted to speak, to acknowledge her, but his voice only released a hurtful moan. He understood every word, but could only stare.

"I'm sorry." She placed her fingertips on the clean glass, her golden hair tumbling with the unnoticeable tilt of her head. "What I've been trying to say is...will you please be my friend?"

The adolescent gasped, when the hedgehog traced his fingers above hers, upon the clean glass. A gentler emotion settled inside her. "I see, then let's be friends."

"MARIA?!"

-End Flashback-

Maria blinked in surprise as a hand pulled her arm backwards. "Huh?!"

"You almost fell into that pool." The familiar chameleon frowned, eyes knitted in worry. "Are you sure you're all right?"

She gave an embarrassed blush, but smiled. "I'm all right!"

He watched her continue by his side, but a hint of her stumbling sent a hidden message of uneasiness through him. She did not seem well at all.

----------------------------------------

Rouge scanned the area for a certain red echidna, hands clasped tightly to her purse. She had to admit that she was a bit nervous, but probably not as worried as her companion. Knowing him, she would've guessed he chickened out hours ago. "Darn...shouldn't have come so late. Maybe tough guy lost his courage...hope not."

Knuckles was sitting in the food area, staring intensely at a hot dog for about five minutes before growling and trying to steady his trembling arm, as the relish slipped everywhere except on his meal. "Where is she? Don't tell me she decided not to show up!!"

He gave the clock a quick glance, then back at his hopeless lunch, "Argh! I'm not hungry anyway!"

"Oh aren't you?" She whispered slyly slipping an arm around his. "Then what about our plans for dinner?"

"Rouge! I was afraid you wouldn't show..." Knuckles spluttered, quickly tossing the mess into the trashcan, then added a sheepish grin. "Uh! Anyway, I'm glad you're here!"

"That's so sweet."

He only continued his lop-sided grin, blushing in either pride, or embarrassment. "No sweat." He managed to squeak out, hoping she wouldn't notice the fear, which easily displayed behind his purple eyes. 'Oh boy, I must seem like such a dork to her.'

But she knew, and enjoyed every minute of it. 'Silly, that's why I like you so much. You try so hard to make me happy, or sometimes you play hard to get at. Fun and games, you'll never bore me out.' However Rouge merely wished for the courage to tell him.

"What's up?" He frowned, noticing the time tick away, with the batgirl just staring at him. Knuckles knew very well not to stare at her from past experiences, particularly because she'd hit him several times before. "Do I have ketchup on my face?"

"Ah?! Uh, no. Oh, saay...how are your friends doing?"

The echidna blinked, a bit surprised, it wasn't like her at all to ask about anything except for the Chaos Emeralds, "well...good question. I haven't really seen them lately, in fact, I really didn't talk to them much after our battle against Metal Sonic." That was strange, Sonic normally pesters him to a large degree, but now...

"...speak of the devil." Rouge smirked.

"What devil?! Are there ghosts too??!?" Knuckles yelped, remembering his battle against King Boom Boo.

"No...there's Amy and Cream." The older teen pointed a few feet ahead of them, at two adorable animals racing towards them.

"Hey Rouge, hello Knuckles." A bit of resentment in Amy's voice towards the frowning echidna, "Have you seen Espio pass through here?"

"You mean Team Chaotix?" Knuckles easily dismissed the hedgehog's tone, "I'm sure we'd notice Charmy's voice from anywhere."

"Not to mention that annoying crocodile that called me fat." Rouge glowered, looking down at her feet, gently shuffling her boots. "No."

"No, no, no. Espio's by himself...well not quite." Amy smiled deeply. "I think he was with his girlfriend!" Her hands flew to her cheeks, which slightly burned her fingers.

The two stared, eyebrows cocked, then snickered, down to an out right burst of laughter.

"Hey! I mean it!!"

"Quit kidding around, Amy. Of all the years I've known Espio, he's one of the most least likely to quote "bother" with finding a female companion."

"Especially since all three of those boys are broke." The bat leaned lightly on "her" boyfriend?

Amy pouted angrily, "Well-"

"Ms. Amy!!" Cream cried, breathing heavily. She held the exhausted chao in her arms, while trying to blow her flopped ear away from her face. "They left awhile ago. I can't really blame them though...that pretty girl looked kinda sick."

"Got away? Well, come on! Let's try something else!!"

"What?" The rabbit tilted her head, "I think she didn't like roller coasters or something..."

"Try to find Sonic and Tails of course! Let's go!" Amy yanked Cream by the arm and sped away, leaving the two teenagers simply staring in disbelief.

"Espio has a girlfriend?!" The dumbfounded couple exclaimed.

Knuckles shook his head, "Cream isn't the type to lie..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Espio stood amongst all this watching and listening to the wind conduct the entire scene. Like a portrait, no artist could paint with the sun as its teacher. The trees danced, its leaves clinging desperately to its partner in fear of falling to the tittering grass below them.

"Now where did she-Gaah?!" He exclaimed, wiping the water from his scales.

Maria giggled, hands above her mouth, her eyes crystal, like the liquid that soaked at her knees. "You let your guard down!"

"I thought you were going to throw up back there." Espio gave another amused countenance before flinging a small handful of aqua pura into her hair, she gasped ducking aside. But when she turned back, he had disappeared.

The slightly wet girl pressed a finger beside her lips, a puzzled look on her child-like face. "?"

A wave threw Maria off her feet, and while she swept her drenched curls off her face, the sly chameleon reappeared. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"Hmm..." Espio crossed his arms. "No it isn't. It's an ability."

"Ability, huh?" Maria grinned, "This too!"

"Wha-?!"

Maria pounced at him and he easily dodged, quickly turning to escape. They raced through the grass and into a meadow of flowers. He stopped shortly just as a gasping voice wheezed behind him. Espio tilted his head back to see her holding her stomach, a hand outstretched towards him.

"Hold on...I can't run anymore." She laughed between each breath, trying to ensure that she was all right. "I...ha...I."

"You give up so soon?"

The reptile walked calmly back to her, and watched her lift her visage, her tresses tumbling behind her shoulders. "No." His eyes jolted wide in surprise, when she gave him an attractive smile just before springing onto him.

Maria laced her fingers firmly, but gingerly at his side, tickling him. Espio choked, his voice partly smothered through his laughter, and thrashing. Flower petals fluttered in a vertical manner, never touching the ground because of their movement. "I thought you could sense things!"

"Hahaha!!! Why, gasp! Do I-choke-have to be-haha-on guard around-cough-you?"

She bit back a snicker, this chameleon had reminded her a great deal of her dear friend. Shadow, always so incredible with an ability to sense, but so vulnerable around her. And so stubborn too, not willing to give up. But maybe it was sorrow that withdrew her. A memory; if only she had been faster, or stronger. He was obstinate, yes, but he simply wanted to protect her, right? But that's what she was afraid of...when the GUN had shown up, she would've rather have herself injured than Shadow harm them.

"No...Shadow..." Maria abruptly whispered, pulling away from Espio. "No...no."

Espio propped up onto his elbows, trying hard to not seem too concerned. "...are you all right?"

"Oh no. Nothing at all, I'm fine."

"What did you say?" He glared strictly, standing up to dust the petals from him.

No answer.

"You're a poor liar." A feminine voice uttered quietly. "You said Shadow didn't you?"

Kero Guardian: Cue "Throw it all Away"!!!

Maria spun, there was Knuckles and Rouge, both frowning up at her. Rouge held a document in her hands, but what frightened the girl most was the picture she pointed at.

"This is a picture of Gerald Robotnik, the creator of Project Shadow. And this child...is you. Isn't it, Maria Robotnik?"

She gazed back at Espio, sweeping her fingers through her hair, suddenly nervous. The chameleon was studying the girl's face and realized tears that threatened to fall.

"At first I didn't believe it, thought the memories were all a fake, but tell me Maria. Did you ever get to meet him again? How did he respond to you?"

"I-I-!!"

Knuckles moved his hands lightly about his face, a nervous grin plastered, unchanging the entire time. "N-now Rouge!"

"If he rejected you, then tell me, what makes you think that he's the real Shadow?? The original?! How do you know he's not just a copy from this picture?!"

The spy holds up the picture of the Ultimate Life form, named Shadow from the data she found on Ark. "Not to mention...hey Knuckles, did you ever know that Shadow's a robot?"

"Wha-what?!" The echidna backed up, not wanting to be put under any predicament in which he knew he shouldn't be in.

"Clones created by Eggman."

Maria didn't know how to respond, she started to struggle for breath, it was the grief. She knew it, but she also knew she had to be strong. No, this bat wasn't trying to hurt her, she was just, just...what?! The girl couldn't even think, only listen to a voice , which coldly spoke. 'Is leaving paradise truly worth this?'

Espio was watching the entire time all right, analyzing carefully, knowing Rouge to be pretty blunt at times, but she couldn't detect the growing pain within Maria's psyche. 'I knew there was something wrong here... No, I mustn't be distracted, if I expect to gain any information from her then I've got to gain her trust.'

"Stop it, Rouge." Espio scoffed, "I'm dealing this case."

Knuckles and Rouge looked back at her at the same time as Espio.

"Excuse me?'

The lizard shook his head, "You aren't working for the president right? I know you're looking for answers because Shadow is your friend too, but this girl is also trying to find the truth."

"That's right, broad." An older voice chuckled. "Chaotix Detective Agency on the job, so I think you'd just better but out, hmm?"

Rouge opened her mouth to protest, but Knuckles placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right. I think you should cool down. They're Shadow's friends too and they'll make sure he isn't hurt right?"

"...I...hmm..." She pressed her lips together in a pout, then sighed. "Okay, echidna. You know them better than me. But you," Points at Vector. "Better make sure nothing happens!"

Kero Guardian: Next is Team Chaotix theme!!

"Phew!" Charmy piped. "Rouge went easy on us today!!"

Vector threw the boy an agitated glance, "Where were you the entire time?! You didn't even do anything to help!"

"Sure I did!" The bee snickered, "I didn't talk, that's what! Espio always said that when I talk I make things worse, so I chose not to say anything!"

"You!"

Espio exhaled in relief, sometimes Rouge could be pretty stubborn, but he had to admire her. He felt a tiny word behind him, and turned to see Maria smiling again, trying to hide the tears from before.

"I'm sorry." Her smile wavered. "I really didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"It's fine...I kind of knew from the start that you weren't alive. The Halloween props were a bit of a give away, but also the way you blended so well with this environment. That's why I couldn't figure out where you were." He glanced away from her eyes.

"That's right lady, I mean come on. You could've just told us you were a ghost, or somethin'" Charmy suddenly cut in ruining the moment for Espio.

"Now that's just rude!" The crocodile and chameleon ejaculated at the same time, while Maria gave a small laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: I think this chapter and the one after will be quite/fully similar to the old, but new chapters will be added to finish the story!! Are you sure I didn't make Rouge too cold hearted? (Freaked out look.)

Eggman: Bleah.

Shadow: When will it end?

Kero Guardian: Soon!!!! (Happy.)


	6. Chapter Five: Of Heartaches and Headache...

Can Never Replace You

Kero Guardian: Argh! I'm losing my mind!!!

Chris: What's wrong with her?

Helen: I think she's getting a writer's block. (Sweat drop)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Of Heartaches and Headaches

He paced down the narrow hallway of the Chaotix house as his shoes tapped lightly on wood, and the weight screeched the floor each time he turned. He closed his eyes, and tilted his face towards the heavens, frustration burned in his eyes, partly shaded by the darkness of the unlit room. Nothing could be heard but the wisps of his slow breathing and the rain falling, hitting the cheap glass window, and a sound...stifled sobs of a broken angel, the voice singing in infinite sorrow, a voice he'd grown to know, one he hoped and prefer to hear laugh.

He was slipping across the small rooms he knew all his life, and yet now they all seemed so unfamiliar.

Espio opened the door silently, gaining the view of an even tinier room, which appeared so inexpensive it looked like it had been put in shambles from old age and earthquakes.

Maria was sitting near the window, her eyes blurred through tears, Rouge's words speaking over and over again. It was painful, hurt so strongly, but she continued to sing, trying to remember happier days when she used to sing Shadow to sleep.

Unknown to her, the chameleon ached as well, his thoughts wandered too. Hated to admit it, didn't want it. Espio fell, hand smacked against the wall beside him, interrupting the enchanting melody.

Maria stood up, and quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I..."

She was about to turn to face him, "No. Don't turn around, please?"

The girl frowned, knowing that something was bothering her new friend, "the weather's pretty bad, huh? I think Vector and Charmy are already asleep...is something keeping you up. I'm sorry if it was my singing."

"No, not at all. I just...think a lot, I guess."

She gave a casual nod, reassured.

Espio pushed himself away from the wooden structure and stared at her back, then drew in a breath, released it. "...Maria...this might sound like a funny question for me to ask, but..."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to know...how close were you to Shadow?"

Her body tilted a bit backwards and she hesitated. "That is a strange question..." She laughed nervously, shook her head and forced a false smile, 'silly me, what's wrong, Maria? Isn't he just--'

"He's a very close friend of mine."

But Espio had watched the way she reacted and he didn't need his sensing ability to tell she felt otherwise, but he coerced a simper, despite the actuality of her not even facing him. 'Rouge was right. You are a poor liar, Maria.'

"Urm...I think I'll go to sleep now." He proceeded to hit himself on the shoulder, because his voice came out more saddened than he'd hope. In fact he wanted everything to seem all right.

"Wait Espio!" Maria turned, and his eyes were caught up in hers, he felt paralyzed for a few moments. "What's wrong??"

Her inquiry broke him from his trance, and he circulated, racing out of the room faster than he'd hoped, crashing clumsily into a lamp merely three feet from the door. "Ow..."

His friends seemingly awake ran to greet him.

"Espio? What in the blazes?" Vector mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Charmy buzzed next to the shattered lamp, clicking his tongue with his teeth, "there goes another piece o' machine. Man, we're not rich, Espio."

"Are you all right?" The girl gave a concerned look.

The teen rubbed his head, shook it, and then sighed. "I'm fine..."

"The lamp sure ain't." The bee muttered bitterly, watching Vector leave to grab a broom and dustpan.

Espio took the tools willingly and started to sweep at the floor, face burning from humiliation. He looked at Maria on accident again and received a comforting smile, but he was so flustered and confused, that he jerked his head rudely away without him realizing his action.

"I'm sorry." Maria openly apologized, although she knew not what she'd done. And she was about to walk back to the room she came from, but she slipped on one of the broken pieces and tumbled backwards.

The threesome jumped, Vector and Charmy thrust themselves forward, but ran into one another, falling themselves. Espio's heart locked, and as he leapt to catch her, he felt himself choke.

The girl was light, but still larger than him, and as they crashed to the ground the chameleon hit his head not so gently on the ground. His world spun, his thoughts spiraled uncontrollably, and he didn't even notice Maria crying above him while his friends sat back up, accusing one another again.

"Ugh..." He mouthed.

-----------------------------------------------------

Shadow moved quickly through the light rain, a strange fog rising, somewhat blinded, he smacked into a door. The entrance to Eggman's never well-hidden base.

"...? Shadow?" The not so evil scientist arched an eyebrow. "Hi. What can I do for you?"

His hands flew to Eggman's collar, driving him backwards and into a wall.

Kero Guardian: Lots a walls...(rolls eyes.)

Sera shrieked beside them, her hands still on the controller of a Gamecube they'd been playing with. The dark hedgehog dismissed her presence entirely, his head hurt too much now, and he wanted to end it.

The oddly shaped man shielded his head when Shadow moved slowly away. "Sorry! Don't kill me!!!"

"Sigh. I already forgive you...for what happened with Metal Sonic......and...my memories." He winced on the last word, "I really didn't mean to act so rash...I've just got a terrible migraine..."

"Well, he's no doctor!" The spoiled girl pouted.

"I'm going to ignore you." Shadow sighed, helping Eggman back to his feet.

Sera simply stuck her tongue at him, "like you always do!" She was used to it and knew he was harmless.

"Doctor, do you know...urgh...of a girl named Maria Robotnik?"

There was a long pause, and the mechanic gave the hedgehog a sudden dismal glance then moved to his table and settled in a large chair. "Yes, but she..." his fingers brushed a picture frame before handing it to him.

'It's her...who's that old gentlemen next to her? And this picture seems so old.' Shadow looked fixedly at the discolored photo. "Yes?"

Eggman shut his eyes tightly, removing his glasses, continued, "she and my grandfather are gone."

The animal gasped, "But..."

Maria's cousin had not heard him, "I got the news from my mother when I was a little boy...Maria, my cousin was killed by GUN...no...murdered and my grandfather, someone I looked up to...Gerald Robotnik, executed."

He merely stared, words failed, "but..."

---------------------------------------------------------

'Stupid, idiot...she loves him, can't you see? Shadow...Maria cares for him so much that she was willing to leave the paradise only death can ensure. Argh, just to be with her!'

"I can't ruin it for her..." Espio sat up upon the couch, pulling the wet towel from his head and whispered to the empty room. "If I really cared about her then I need to help her find a way back to Shadow............Maria."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow gawked at the aged photograph, tapping it twice before looking back at Eggman, then dropped his head into his hands, hoping it would assuage. "I saw her Doctor...I really did."

The bald man stopped pacing around the room, (his jocose nature long gone), and studied the dark hedgehog for a few moments, waved his gloved hand for him to continue.

Sera blinked, absolutely confused of the scene before her, "Uh...I'll be on the first floor..."

The hedgehog raised his head again, the agony showing only slightly in his doleful eyes. He was strong, but the mechanic wondered how much longer his mind could hold and what was causing him such languish. "She resembled identically to what this picture shows, she even told me...urgh..."

A finger pressed against his temple, "That her name is Maria Robotnik and she's...she's..."

"Go on..."

"...waiting..." Shadow's last word never ended, he looked down at his gages, almost not believing what he had just said. "Like how I...I was always searching...searching for the truth."

There was disbelief in the hedgehog's voice, "What am I saying?!"

As Shadow murmured in a quixotic manner, hollering at himself over his quandary, Eggman suddenly hit his fists together, grinning. "Hey! I've got a great idea!! Let's go find that little girl and ask her!"

Red eyes stared hard and long.

"What? I mean, isn't that the best solution?"

"Doctor..."

The creature was willing to bet that this was one of the halcyon genius's droll jokes, but then again, Eggman could be as simple as Knuckles at times. "You're not joking, are you?"

His grin expanded, "Come on, Sera always wanted to meet my relatives." He rubbed under his mustached nose, "Sitting around won't do us any good, right?"

Shadow's pupils enlarged, then he threw up his hands and shook his still aching head. He wasn't even sure he was ready to meet Maria again, "Wait a minute! We don't even have the slightest idea where she is!!! And besides, it might take a long time, Doctor I don't want to trou-"

"No trouble at all, we're friends, yes?"

"...yes...?"

"And I owe you something for all the trouble I've caused! It's my purview!!! So let's go!!"

Before the animal could do anything, Eggman grabbed his arm and after some time, Shadow smiled, ignoring his complacency, so he could be happy with an old ally. "All right."

-------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Yes! I can finally move onto the next chapter, a new one!!!


	7. Chapter Six: Everyone's Miserable

Can Never Replace You

Disclaimer: None of the Sonic characters belong to me, but Florina is a fan character, so!

Kero Guardian: Finally! Every chapter before has been building up to this one, I hope!

All: You hope?!?

Kero Guardian: You guys know me; I'm so indecisive!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Everyone's Miserable

The shuffling sound of paper could be heard, as Vector was fingering quickly through the phonebook, searching for a job. Sure, they did have the case with a certain blond girl, but there were still the bills and a strong feeling made him determined to give the full responsibility to Espio. "And the lass isn't going to be able to pay us, anyway." When he'd made up his mind-he noticed the phone was missing.

"Now where did that thing go?" He scratched under his chin and moved outside, stopping at Maria, who was lifting Charmy over her head. "By any chance have either of you seen the telephone?"

The girl answered through giggles, "Hmm...now that I think about it. I believe I saw Espio using it."

"That's interesting." The adult frowned, 'Espio never uses the phone, unless he's answering it, that is...I wonder what's up, "Charmy, quit playing around all the time and help me find that chameleon."

Giving a loud whine, the little bee gave Vector a rather exaggerated Bambi look, "Aw...but I'm trying to get acquainted with Maria! And I thought she was our client!"

Vector tapped his foot quietly, "Come on, Charmy..." He reached out and yanked the fussing boy with him, "We'll be back in a sec, Miss."

Maria smiled watching them leave, not long after they left she decided to take a short walk. Her mind had been wandering so much lately, and perhaps that's why her body felt as though it needed to catch up.

She was a bit surprised when a tiny firefly danced around her and noted Espio's earlier quote. "Yes, it seems I do blend into the environment." As she watched the critters hover away, it was just now that she noticed how pretty Earth is...The Lake before her reflected the moon with dragonflies causing gentle ripple effects, interrupting the splendid image, then taking off into the secure darkness amongst the forlorn trees.

'I wish Shadow and I could see this together...' Blinking, she waved a hand in front of her, 'why can't I keep my mind off of him?!'

"...Sigh." Her eyes gazed up towards the stars. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"I've found you." A voice spoke softly.

-----------------------------------------

(Kero Guardian: I think "Silent Hill 3's – Letter from Lost Days" really fits!!)

Espio hissed silently, his hand slamming down the phone. "Omega said Shadow hasn't returned in two days! Where is that hedgehog, and why is he always so hard to track down?! ...Rouge doesn't seem to know where he is either. Hmph! And trying to find Sonic would be a hopeless task......"

"Espio..." A gruff voice rasped quietly.

The chameleon lifted his hand away from the speaking device and frowned at his two friends standing slightly away from the entryway, studying them with narrowed eyes before whispering, "What is it?"

Vector started first, voice hesitant and eyes shifty, "We know how you feel about the gal."

He allowed his eyes to widen a little, but caught himself with a scoff, "I don't think that's any of your business."

The two gave each other an apprehensive glance, bewildered by him actually admitting it. "If he didn't try to fight the fact, then he must be serious!" Charmy squeaked a little too loudly.

He ignored their reaction and moved steadily to a nearby window, "I don't see why this is bothering you two. Time comes and passes, she will too." His voice lowered a little at the last statement, and he hoped that his back was the only side of him in which they could see.

"WHAT?!?" Vector didn't bother to keep his voice from rising.

"So immature..." Espio uttered, closing his eyes.

Before the crocodile could say anything more, Charmy who had been staring at the small picture Maria doodled earlier, burst. "How can you say that?!? You can't just shut your feelings up like that Espio!!"

The chameleon, shocked by Charmy's cry turned to look at him. Vector also. Both could clearly see the tears now, which stuck on to his fur like water dew. And being the older-father like figure, Vector reached out to catch him.

But the frustrated bee, buzzed away from his grasp. "She's the first...no ONLY person you've EVER opened up to!! I've NEVER seen you so happy! And I want you to stop acting so selfish!! We've been worried about you since day one, but nooo you just keep ignoring us!!!"

"Charmy, cool it!" The adult attempted to calm the boy's nerves, but Charmy didn't give in. He was tired of being quiet whenever anyone told him to, he too had a mind to speak, and now it was pouring.

"No!" He sobbed at his comforter, "No! No! No! Espio's GOT to hear this!!! Quit acting so tough, because I can see that you're weak inside! Stop being so cold to her, you've got to tell her how you truly feel!!!" With that he sped over to the teen's face, biting his lip to stop from wailing, eyelids wavering, wanting to blink the hurtful tears.

(Kero Guardian: Personal note - I really like Charmy and I'm not being sarcastic!)

"Grr!" Espio snarled, "What then?! How does telling her how I feel solve the situation?! Do you think that she'd want to stay in this lousy shack forever?!? Or maybe she'd miraculously change her mind about that hedgehog and start falling for me???!!?" His heart ached when he forced himself to say such things, but what more could he do? It was the truth, while there was no way for them to understand. "Don't make me laugh, all it does is complicate things!!!"

The two were at loss in words, there was nothing more they could say. But the defeating stunned silence made the chameleon's vicious behavior turn even sourer. Everything was eating at him from the inside. "So now the truth is out..."

It took a long time, but Charmy glanced up with a hopeful look, "But she did have a fun time with you, right? So...I'm sure she does like you...at least a little."

Espio's lifted his head to stare at the child insect, his gaze became so pitiful...he couldn't take it anymore, he just broke down.

And cried.

---------------------------------------------

"Shadow!!" Maria's face lit up so happily, that strong urge to hug him compelled her forward.

"You're...that girl from before..."

"......yes." The bitterness in the hedgehog's voice stopped her from advancing. She smiled uneasily, but forced herself to push further with words. "Shadow the Hedgehog. I know that you don't remember who you are, but I can help you...if you'd just please-"

He shook his head, hair flinging in each direction, "It hurts, miss."

His red eyes lifted to stare back at hers, "The memories torture me." He brought a fist up his chest, still shaking his large head, "Why did you come back? Why do you haunt me so?"

The child tried to force herself to think, wanting to cry, but knew it wouldn't help. "If you'd only listen! We were happy once, Shadow!!"

"Uggh!!" He groaned, clinching his head once again.

Maria wanted to help him, so she hurried to him, as his knees met the ground. A careful hand met his shoulder, but Shadow slapped it away. She stumbled backwards and fell in a sitting position. "What can I do for you?!??" Her voice rose into a worried cry.

"Please! I'm sorry!!" The animal shook his head more violently, fingers pressing painfully at the sides. "Just leave me alone!!! It'd be better if we never saw one another again!!"

The girl choked, "That can't be, Shadow! Please, just let me explain!!! I've seen you suffer emotionally while I was gone!! I only want to make you happy!"

"Then go away!!!" He raised himself and screamed, then fell again, both hands on the ground, sweat running down his brow. "Please..." He pleaded, eyes shut tightly, "It hurts now...Maria."

That was it.

That was all he had to say. SHE was hurting him... "I...I never wanted to hurt you." 'I won't cry...it's not going to help.' "I'm so sorry."

Shadow moaned, lifting himself to his feet. A sigh of relief came from him. He thought that this was the best, but then why did he feel so guilty? Both their lives would be in danger, and he'd only hoped that she'd go back to where she belonged.

With a heavy heart, Maria didn't want to look at him as he left. Instead she collapsed, her arms flung to the rock. 'I've lost him!' Her delicate hands raked at the sides of her tender locks, which hung loosely around her wet cheeks. "Why?!" The grief was so bitter that she never heard her halo crack sharply down the edges. "What was I thinking?!??"

Rain poured heavily, and lightening flashed, as if to exhibit a terrible omen.

"Maria?" She turned her drenched form, but her front never left the boulder. A weary smile graced her lips, which directed it over to the speaker.

Espio drew in a short breath, rubbed his eyes with a blush, nearly dropping the umbrella he held, then frowned hard. "Maria, what are you doing out here in this rain. You might catch a cold and it is late now, please come back to the Chaotix Headquarters to rest, then we can look for Shadow." He flinched slightly at the name.

However the adolescent was too emotionally exhausted to notice, "Espio...I saw him...I saw Shadow. We...talked."

He stepped back, looking at a tree. "Oh." Came softly. "That's great."

Something wasn't right and the specific ninja could sense it, 'why is she still here? Shouldn't she have gone with him?' He shook his shoulders, straightened his face, before approaching her. A nervous hand touched her thin shoulder, "Maria...what's wrong?"

'She's crying!' Not used to comforting others, Espio tried to ideate a way to ease her. And his face flushed when he remembered comics that Charmy read and how the boy would...'urk! Is that what they really should do?' So he slowly placed his arms around the sniffling girl, and seeing how she didn't object to it, he figured the books must have been right, but that didn't stop his heart from going haywire.

"!!" Maria couldn't take it anymore, her breath coughed, and she just started crying again. Her hands clasped at her face, muffling her already gargled words, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused!! What was I thinking?!? What was I thinking???!!! Shadow has friends, Grandfather said, but I wouldn't listen!! I'm such a selfish person!!! I wanted to make Shadow happy, but all I've done is to hurt him!!!"

"What?!?" The chameleon exclaimed. "......Maria." Espio spoke softly, standing up, and placed the umbrella gingerly into her hands. A forced smile appeared, "Please go back to Vector and Charmy. I've got something to deal with.

With that, he back flipped and disappeared in a gust of wind. "Espio?!" Maria pulled her hands away, her hair settling back to her shoulders after the wind threw leaves everywhere. "He's gone..."

----------------------------------------

Espio raced through the woods, cloaked in invisibility. Everything, every feeling, frustration was shoved together into one target. "That ungrateful IDIOT!!!!" He shoved some branches away from his face, each time snapping them, "I'll...I'll kill him!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Whee!!! So much emotion!!

Maria: I think I was a little over-reactive......(sweat.)

Kero Guardian: No...I think I made you a little selfish...(Sweat.) I hope the readers don't take it like that, didn't want it to look like that! And as for Shadow, don't hate him, please!!!

Espio: Actually Maria, I think all of us were written a little too over reactive.

Charmy: No kidding.

Kero Guardian: Arrgh......(Steam.)


	8. Chapter Seven: Cherishing Memories

Can Never Replace You

Disclaimer: None of the Sonic characters belong to me, but Florina is a fan character, so! And those two quotes below in Sonic Adventure 2! And the songs I use are from Sonic X the Japanese version!!!

Kero Guardian: Finally! An update!!!

Rouge: Memories!

Knuckles: Quality Time!!!

Both: (Turn away from one another.) Humph!!!

Kero Guardian: You guys!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Cherishing Memories

"Well...it seems this is where we head our separate ways again..." A certain bat murmured quietly, her deep eyes searching the echidna's, hoping, that something would change that night, but he simply nodded, averting his pupils away in shyness. So, she heaved yet another disappointed sigh, leaning gently on the tree behind her, lowering her eyelashes.

BGM: Sonic X – The Master Emerald

"Rouge?"

"Hm?" Her face perked up again, regaining her expectation. "What is it Knuckles-ku-ur...Knuckle-head?"

But the guardian wasn't even looking at her, instead, his gaze seemingly distant. "Did Espio seem different to you?"

Frustrated, Rouge gave a pout, replacing her hands on her hips, "what does that chameleon have to do with me and yo--" She covered her colored lips lightly with a gloved hand, "Me." Once again denying any feelings boiling inside her. Unlike Amy, this spy wanted the man to admit his love first, seemed to her, it was the best result.

However Knuckles didn't have her on his mind. His eyes hardened, and a serious frown crossed his usually panicking visage. "Is that girl...Maria, was it?" He paused to view the nod from the bat, shaking his head, he continued, "Is she really that close to Shadow?"

"Hmm...well, from what I remember on Ark, Shadow was always so melancholy. And everything he'd mumble about was about that blond, so...yeah. I guess he really does care about her." She suddenly grew quiet, memories about how sad the dark figure had looked aboard the Ark, and although not entirely admitting it, Rouge started to feel pretty guilty. 'I really should've considered his feelings before telling him, that his memories were fake.'

- You actually think that you're the real Shadow? Even your memories might not be real, you know.-

- Even if my memories are not real, it's still me...Shadow. And I must fulfill my promise to Maria, that's the only thing that matters to me now.-

Those words intruded into her mind, so in order to get them out, Rouge huffed, two sentences cramming into her mouth, and poured, before she could stop herself. "I mean how should I know?! I always thought Shadow's memories were fake! And why exactly are you asking me that?!? Don't tell me you like her too!!"

"No..."

Her composure nearly collapsed, 'why isn't he waving his hand at me, like he always does?'

"Knuckles...?"

The echidna continued to stare towards the ground. "Espio...he doesn't stand a chance, does he?"

"You don't know Shadow, like I do." Rouge heard the concern in his voice and tried carefully to pick the right words, also combining her own opinion without hurting the worried friend. "I don't know...but what I do know is that memories are always important, true, I kind have told Shadow that they don't make people who they are, but...when you do have them." She smiled sorrowfully, cradling a gift Knuckles had won for her, "They're always there. Even if the scene itself is gone, the feeling is still there."

Her eyes fluttered a moment, remembering her memories, like the time the echidna had saved her from her fall at Ark. "Memories...that's why Shadow's got an upper hand.."

Knuckles looked up at her, a small smirk appeared, "Well, you don't know Espio, Rouge. Although, it's true that people can't forget what's in the past, but new concepts can be made. Espio can also develop a relationship with Maria, if they spend enough time together. If Shadow was to win in the end, however, he could always still be there for her. You know...kind of like a close friend."

Widening his smile, he looked down at his glove, 'That's how we are, right Rouge? I hope you can come to like me...at least as a friend.'

"I guess, I'll take my leave."

"So soon?" Rouge pouted again.

"Yep..." He started to walk away, but paused. "Hey Rouge?"

She tilted half open eyes at him, the despondency clear in her voice. "Yes, what is it now, Knuckle-head?"

"I know I'm not always around and usually I'm guarding the Master Emerald...but I just wanted to let you know that...Sigh. Whatever you choose for yourself, I'll be up there on Angel Island whenever you need me and I" His eyes dropped again, and his voice became a grumble of words. "......well......I really do-...I, I just...I really am sorry."

Rouge stared at him, "Knuckle-head...what are you trying to say?"

Knuckles smiled, looking her in the eyes, "I..."

----------------------------------------

BGM: Sonic X – Shadow #1 (Shadow's theme #1)

"Shadow!!"

The black hedgehog, turned his gaze from Eggman to an angry faced teen, after noticing the mechanic's sudden wince of fear. "You're...that chameleon...from the battle with Metal Overlord? What are you doing out in the middle of the night?"

"How dare you...after everything Maria's done for you...you believe you have the right to shove her aside and tell her to get a life?! You, foolish hedgehog is the one who needs to do so!!"

Espio suddenly dashed over to his side and swung at him, but the hedgehog teleported to a nearby rock in time to dodge the assault, catching the top with his palm, before flipping into a sitting position. "What is the matter with you?" He blinked peacefully, drawing a leg under his arm and leaned backwards on his other hand.

The emotionally disoriented detective saw this to be an insult. 'Casual, are we?' He threw a quick glance at Eggman, who started backwards. "You have always been mocking everyone...Our Client, Rouge, Sonic. And Maria...Maria...You just don't give a darn, do you?!"

Shadow lightly brushed the insults aside, hopping off the stone, and placing a fist on one hip, in his natural posture. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about."

Espio drew in a stuttering breath, trying to open his mind, which was being fried by the heating rancor he felt towards the animal, completely ignoring the genius' presence.

Managing to relax, he collected his composure and traced a hand just in front of his hand, folding two fingers down, a foot forward, and a fist by his waist. "Live in Darkness, drown in it. I don't care what Maria says afterwards, I promise to destroy you."

"?!?" Shadow withdrew his green emerald. "Very well."

"Eeeeeee!!!" Poor Eggman squeaked.

-----------------------------

"I really do lo..." Knuckles whispered softly.

KABOOM!!!

"What was that?!?" The red echidna exclaimed just before his face hit the dirt from the impact. "Uff!"

"Chaos Spear!!!"

"Shadow?!?" Rouge gasped.

"Disappear!"

"Espio?!?" Knuckles picked himself back up, tossing his hair from his face, then looked towards the nervous bat. "...dang it...I never thought it would come to this..."

The words were completely erased from his mind, as the guardian raced ahead of the still surprised nocturnal creature.

"Wait!! Knuckles, come back!! What were you going to say??!??!!!" She hollered after him, gliding upon her wings, all she heard was a "not now!" "Darn it! I was sooo close!!! Oh, Shadow owes me one...not just one, but two diamonds!!"

-----------------------------------

BGM: Sonic X - All Right!

White cloth swept across the glassy floor, and leathered shoes, creating clicks, echoing throughout the abandoned sanctuary. Once an obsessive grandfather, wrecked on getting revenge, Gerald was now transformed back into a kind, elderly man, hoping to bring joy to humanity, much like his relative. Amidst his thoughts, there was still the slightest hint of jealously for his creation, though. "It would seem my granddaughter loves him more than I thought."

He stroked his whiskers, smiling, "No matter, I've got everything laid out and it's rolling along perfectly. The chameleon is simply a punishment for my Ultimate Lifeform, is all. And the outcome will result. ?"A whimper snapped the now feline out of his thoughts, and adverted to the shivering figure behind him. "You. What's wrong now?"

"I never thought you so mean, Neko-chan..." Florina's bottom lip curled over the other, tears almost glistening in her eyes.

"For the last time, it's Gerald."

"Meanie Gerald!!! I'm going to tell lizard that I pretend to be Ultima! And not Shadow who do that!!!" The angel turned to leave, but was held back by the flustered scientist's grip on her wrist. "Leg 'go!!" In her obscure child-like mind, she became angry, causing her to throw a rash fist towards his chest, which was avoided simply. Her feet came out from under her, and she would've hit her adorable little head, if not for the cat's reflexes. He simply caught her by the shoulder, claws unintentionally digging into her upper arms.

When he heard her yelp, he quickly withdrew, and she fell to the polished, cold floors. She coughed, gasping, trembling, and not daring to look back at her captor, as she struggled with the slippery floor to stand up and run again...but froze when he placed a firm grip on her injured shoulder.

"Florina..." He spoke quietly, using his grandfatherly voice, "Everything's going to be all right, I promise."

She stopped, kneeling, disbelief wrote her face, as fresh tears began to form. Gerald bent over her, taking her under the arms trying to lift her back up. She allowed him to, but her feet slipped underneath her, causing him to snarl in seeping anger. Ah, what else is new? He wasn't one of the most patient people in the world.

"I'm scared."

Despite the confusion bubbling inside the old man, there was a hint of slight pity, and his angry face, was erased by a tender smile. "Of what?" She reminded him of Shadow, when she was but a small child, like the one in front of him. He didn't hate Shadow, simply couldn't get over the fact that Maria had slipped from his grasp. "I only want to discipline you..."

Florina blinked at his whisperings. Her mind slowly processed that Gerald was talking to the hedgehog and not her.

Speaking of that animal, however... "Ultima, going to be okay?"

"You finally understand?" That caused Gerald to look up in a start, the girl had actually asked an intelligent question. "I'm sure he can take care of himself, and we will see who will better for Maria."

He turned to a stained window, "My beloved granddaughter..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: I've got darn it, and dang it, going on, hope it doesn't bother the PG part...

Charmy: It does.

Kero Guardian: You're the one to talk, Charmy! You cuss in most stories!!! You've been hanging around Vector and Espio too much!!!

Vector: I failed...

Kero Guardian: (Biting random cloth.) I'm really going to have trouble when those two face off!


	9. Chapter Eight: Flooding Pain

Can Never Replace You

Disclaimer: Sonic characters do not belong to me and neither do the ones from Sonic X, but Florina does!

Kero Guardian: Arggh! School!! Been busy!! Frustrate, frustrate! Anyways, I really stink at writing battles, but now is Espio vs. Shadow!! Espio's all emotionally unbalanced and Shadow's disoriented!

Espio: Of course, I'll win.

Shadow: I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, you pathetic creature!

Both: Grrr!!!

Kero Guardian: Save it for the story!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Flooding Pain

BGM: Event – Shadow and Maria on Ark

'Ouch…?' Maria stirred from her short slumber, vision fogged. She winced as she stretched her neck, golden hair slipping from her face, allowing her eyes time to focus. The deep sapphire sky came first, then the soft light of dimmed stars. Her blue dress sullied from the mud and wet from the rain, a gasp fluttered from her lips, the sharp pain cut through her, like the bullet which pierced her long ago. 'This feeling…'

"Maria!!!" A shrill cry came from afar, followed closely by the loud humming of translucent wings and the thudding sounds of a larger being. Vector and Charmy raced their way down the wet path, with the younger one crying, "What's wrong!? Why're you on the ground?!?"

The child peered weakly at her newly made friends, worry written all over their faces. "Charmy…Vector……it's you."

The large reptile tried to ignore the dullness within her voice, "Uh, something's gone horribly wrong, it's Espio! We got ta call from yer cuz and he's all spluttering! Something about--"

"Shadow…something's happening to him…" Maria murmured, her hands struggling to press herself upward, her face now looked at the ground, hair drenched, hiding her cherubic face. "I've got…to stop them…something terrible is going to happen…" She slipped, arms falling into the mud again and the two quickly bounded to aid, but she refused the offering hands of the remaining Chaotix.

All they could do was watch, her rise and fall, until finally-Maria stood before them, eyes filled with a look of infinite sorrow, almost as if the years of pain before finally came piling back, but she didn't cry-instead a frail smile graced them. "Thank you…for everything." Merely a whisper, "but this is something I must take care of……I've been dependent for too long."

With that, she turned, stumbling, one arm over her stomach, her eyes resolutely staring into the path down the woods. With every step, she glanced, each broken branch-evident of Espio's presence before.

"Maria?!" Charmy tried to follow her, but the hard grip of the adult caught him first, and after seeing the shake of the head, he felt himself grow up, if not then at least a little, "Go for it!!!!"

From a smaller distance, two guardians, recovered slightly from their attack, stood together. The peach echidna placed the puzzle together long ago, whilst lying upon her recovery bed, and being observant as always, she solved the mystery. And her watery form was informed of the entire dilemma, of course.

"She's finally learning to be stronger…" Thin eyelashes slid halfway over turquoise pupils, as Tikal folded her hands and allowed Chaos to comfort her with his claw. "Yes Chaos. I know…I know."

-----------------------------------------

Shadow slipped quickly as a ninja star barely sliced into his ear. 'Shoot. Espio's slipped into the surroundings of this forest.' "Agh?!" Before he knew it he found his face in the mud, and a pain in the back of his head. 'Arg…wait a minute!'

Refocusing his eyes he spotted something unusual, 'Espio's shoes!' The mud had splashed and tainted the once invisible form, now he knew what to do.

The whistling of ninja stars again, a leap into the air, a gloved hand diving into mud and splattering, then connecting a punch. Espio flew into a tree, wiped above the brow. But his glare did not fade, now determined as ever.

"Don't flatter yourself, Shadow. I'm not finished here." A graceful back flip, the wind picked up around the darker being, leaves slicing at his body. "Now!" He dove into the center of the tornado and aimed to hit-

"Chaos Control!!!"

Shadow reappeared, on a tree, covering his bleeding arm, then wincing at the mud that he'd forgotten. 'What's happening? Have I not gained my full powers yet?' He span into a homing attack, but the chameleon already sensed it coming, and merely bounced off.

However, the Ultimate Life form wasn't the only one distracted, Espio slid back into stance, wiping the mud from his eyes. His rage was blocking the clear mind he'd always use to claim victory and the ragged breathing only slowed him down.

"You-?!" The hedgehog started, but the shriek of a certain female and the hollers of a former rival claimed his undivided attention.

"Kyaaahh!!!! Shadow! You've gotta get out of here!!!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed, her wrist being pulled along by Sonic.

A robotic arm stretched out to clamp itself around her leg, but her hero swiftly flung her aside to the ground, replacing her for himself. Annoyed the robot clenched Sonic's figure together allowing a howl to reach the skies. "Sonikku!!! Why you!!!" Her fingers snapped together and a hammer beckoned to her call, it managed to smash the wire away, but they couldn't pry the claw open. "Hold on! I'll get you out!!"

"Ames!!! Look out!!" The blue hedgehog's eyes glanced upward, then the firing of a machine gun filled his ears, as Tail's Tornado X landed with a heavy thud next to Amy. "Good job Tails!!"

"Do-itashimashite!" The fox opened the glass cover, as the bunny behind him waved worryingly. His smile vanished as soon as Amy leapt up and grabbed him by the chest fur. "A-amy-chan? N-nani??"

"How could you bring Cream here?! At a time like this??!!"

Cheese fluttered over to the enraged animal's side and batted cutely at her hands, "Please Miss Amy! It was my idea, I just couldn't sit around when my friends are in danger! Mr. Tails was just kind enough to bring me along!!" Cream twisted her ears uncomfortably, eyes scanning over to the still glaring chameleon and dark hedgehog. They noticed her gaze and quieted down a bit, but never took their eyes from one another.

"Sonic." Shadow began, "…What trouble did you get into this time?"

"No way!" The casual hedgehog grinned, waving a finger at his rival, despite the fact that he was still stuck in the grip of a robotic claw. "I'm not in trouble anymore, right?"

"Iie!!!" Tails cry pierced through everyone's ears.

"Tails, I didn't ask you-?!?" The robot shook a bit and gathered itself together again, "Aw man!!" Now the frustrated Sonic started kicking at the insides of the claw, as everyone else fled in different directions after being sure that the android wasn't after him. Tails positioned himself a distance away where he could get clear shots, Amy stood closest to Sonic, but at leaping range, and Espio crouched in the trees. The robot's target was Shadow the Hedgehog, and he remained right in front of it.

"Project Shadow, you are to come back with us, resistance is futile." It was a familiar voice to the experiment, but he couldn't remember. "If forced, then I will execute firearms upon anyone who stands in the way."

Shadow shook his head, then stepped unsteadily backwards, 'Why is this happening?' He looked to his newly made friends, but they just gave him confused facial expressions as well. 'Rouge where are you to explain this to me?' "Who are you?!"

Almost on cue, Rouge suddenly appeared, fly-kicking into the GUN android, as Knuckles pounded it to the ground. "Shadow, no questions now! I'll explain la-aaaggghhh!!!"

"You let go of her right now!!!!" The echidna roared, making a mad dash toward the machine. It opened its machine guns and fired rapidly at Knuckles, but he dug into the ground and burst out above it, punching it at the top. "Okay!" Came a shout out from Shadow and Espio who spin-dashed it into a tree.

"Resistance is futile, I repeat, resistance is futile. Enemies shall be terminated!!!" It reattached its arm and tossed Sonic to the other side of the woods, as the other arms yanked the thief and damsel up. Knuckles started another dash towards it, but stopped when the clamps tightened. "Come quietly or your accompanies will be crushed."

"Agggghhhh!!!!" The bat tossed her head back.

"Sonikku!!!" Amy screamed.

"Right here Ames." Appearing in less than a second, Sonic tossed a nervous look to the remaining allies. Shadow shone the chaos emerald behind his back, while motioning the chameleon with his other hand. Espio folded a ninja star behind his palm, and nodded to Tails, who turned a quick glance to Cream.

"Cheese go get him!!!" The furry youngling tossed her chao, finger aimed at the GUN android.

Cheese complying with his owner, flew around the mobile, frustrating the soldier, as he tried desperately to shoot the critter down. Espio found the chance, raising his weapons to his face, "Knuckles now!!" Knuckles dug into the dirt, it splattered over the window, disabling the soldier's visual ability, and then the reptile shot his stars at the clamps, freeing the two damsels. "Here I go!" Sonic caught Amy in a hurry as Shadow chaos controlled over to Rouge.

"Shadow…" The thief mumbled; face turning red, but expression quickly changed when he dropped her into nearby bushes. "Ow!!! You're always like this!!!"

The fox boy finished it off with the echidna, his Tornado X kicking at the same time Knuckles sliced down a tree, allowing the plant to crash down upon the machinery.

"All right!!!" Tails and Sonic high-five in victory, with Tails then blushing afterwards at Cream who cradled Cheese. Espio and Shadow gave a rough, "Hmph!" before going back to glaring at one another. Rouge traced a sly finger at the flushed echidna's chest, "Thanks." Amy gave a loud cry, running to her hero and throwing her arms around him, "oh Sonikku!!"

They nearly jumped out of their fur/quills when a bitter cough came to their ears. "D-don't think you've won yet…" It was the soldier, and in his hands laid a worn machine gun. Rouge now recognized him, 'It's that insane general who kidnapped the president and ordered an army against Sonic and Eggman!'

Kero Guardian: He's from Sonic X episode 50 the weird guy who always laid his foot on his table; he commanded GUN/the military to attack Eggman and then Sonic.

"Heh, heh. Won't hurt a human will you Sonic the Hedgehog?" His gun never leaving the Project he wanted back. "What're you freaks going to do now?"

"What?" Sonic smiled, "Why don't you look at the person when you're asking them a question?" He let out a small laugh, but his friends could tell it was nervous.

Strange things were running through Espio's mind at the moment. One was pity for Shadow, another was the fuming jealousy which wanted the general to shoot him already, then the sense of justice that was always there, but often pushed aside by his pride. 'Now what?' His eyes scanned steadily from the confused/agitated hedgehog to the ill-minded GUN leader.

"If I go, then will you let my friends go?" The general seemed startled to hear the Ultimate life form speak. His friends, however, threw him horrified glances.

"Uh…yeah, of course." He wiped a sweat from his brow, "I'll let them walk away in one piece." His grin turned to Rouge and Knuckles, remembering how they were the ones who put him in jail. "Hurry up and come with me!"

"Shadow!" Both treasure hunters exclaimed.

"Man, what are you doing!!??" The blue blur shrugged at him, "We can take him down…easily!!"

"Shadow please don't!" Cream and Amy gave him worried eyes.

"Shadow-sama…Do-ishite? Wakarimasen!!!" Tails shook his fists from the opening of his and Chuck's invention.

The hedgehog stepped forward, frowning, then added a quiet smile, "thank you everyone, but I think it's just better this way…I've caused so much trouble and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry to break it up but we gotta go." The crude general sneered at the irate group, poking the dark creature with the point of his machine gun. 'Finally, Project Shadow captured and by me! I'll get my position again.'

'Maria…' Espio's eyes suddenly glazed over in memory of his promise to himself, and then narrowed in fury. "You're not bailing out on the duel, you coward!!!" He tossed another sharp spike at the machine gun as the general was daydreaming, causing him to clutch it's trigger in fear, the gun exploded into an uncontrollable fire, bullets flying in every direction. Sonic picked up the screaming Amy, as Tails tossed Cream back into the Tornado; Knuckles dug a hole like a trench and yanked Rouge along with him; Shadow away from the range of fire, took the opportunity to knock the lights out from the commander, but Espio didn't get away in time as the firearm turned in his direction.

"NOOO!!" A feminine cry was drowned out by the echoing of one gunshot.

Espio removed his arms, adjusting his ears to the sudden silence of forest and his comrades. His pupils leaked with anguish, and shock, as he let out a trembling voice, "M…Maria?"

The angel stared down at him; a weakening smile was the only remaining glow on her paling face, blood darkening her already dirty, blue gown. He gazed, petrified into her never-ending pool of blue, now sparkling from tears like when he first met her. "Espio…I-I'm sorry…" Was all she managed to whisper before collapsing upon his stiffened body.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!! MAARRIIIAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

At Espio's desperate scream, Shadow felt himself grow light-headed, but the pain slipped away, as memories flooded to the front of his brain after so long entrenched in the back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vector/Charmy: Why weren't we in the fight?

Kero Guardian: Well, hopefully only one more chapter to go…I've got to think a bit before doing the ending. Phew!


	10. Chapter 10: Lost and Found

Can Never Replace You

Disclaimer: Sonic characters do not belong to me and neither do the ones from Sonic X, but Florina does! Also all songs for the background music belongs to their respective creators.

Kero Guardian: Hey look, I'm in College now! Hahahaha…sigh. I'm sorry for the lack of updating, I've just been stuck for a long while…

Espio: Excuses are for the weak.

Kero Guardian: So I'm weak!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: Lost and Found

Darkness.

There was nothing but darkness surrounding the confused hedgehog. Nothing but the darkness and the rain.

Shadow raised his head to gaze above him, where the droplets of water was coming from, he did not know, for the sky was a midnight black. And with each step he took he felt himself trip forward before being able to regain his balance once more, for the ground was one large puddle of water, reaching at his ankles.

'Where in the world am I? Is this a dream…?' He examined the area around him once more before looking down at his hands, that seemed to be soaked in blood. 'What the…?'

"Hello…?" His head snapped upwards. "Is there anyone who can help me…? I…I can't find a dear friend of mine…" On the second sentence Shadow was able to locate the voice behind him, turning his head swiftly around, he locked his gaze on a young girl. She was kneeled, the water encircling her like a small pond. Her angel blond hair hung down her cheeks which were partially flushed, leaving everything ghost pale. He heard her cough violently before drawing in another shivering breath, "Excuse me…please…I've lost him…"

The rodent glanced around one more time until he finally decided to approach her. "I'll help you look for him."

Her face seemed to brighten if not a little by his offer. "Really? You don't mind?"

"…no, I'm lost myself. Maybe if we look together we'll be able to find whatever we are looking for."

She bowed her head in appreciation, and held out her hand for him to grasp. Shadow withdrew a little, unused to such a gesture, but smiled slightly, taking the child's hand. "I'm Maria Robotnik and you are?"

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

BGM: Escaflowne - Sora's Folktale

"Have they not awaken yet?" The quiet whisper drew the bat's attention from the side of the bed to a familiar echidna that kept one hand upon the doorframe for balance, "She's not hurt that badly is she?"

"No…the wound is all healed up, but they still haven't woken up yet…" Rouge lowered her eyes back down to a clipboard she held within her slender fingers. "You can tell Espio that she's all right and is just resting…"

The thief pushed herself from the stool to stand, eyes not leaving their slumbering bodies. Knuckles stepped silently across the room and over to the bat. He murmured her name before surprising her with a gentle hug. She stiffened at first and protested, "Knuck--knuckle-head…what, what the?"

"Shh…I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner…" She felt her face flush deeply on anticipation and his gloved hand which ran comfortingly behind her head, "I…Rouge, I love you. You're the true treasure any hunter could be looking for…"

"……." The expression on her face did well to hide the feeling swelling inside her, because right then, Rouge just wanted to glomp onto the guardian and squeal like a certain pink hedgehog always did. "We…well…I guess I could see if you fit in my schedule…"

"What!" He lacked the composure she held, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we'll see…we'll just have to see how this will go." She turned her head to look at his stuttering eyes and smiled widely, before leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"…………….er…" She laughed at how she had turned the tables to him. "C-course. I understand completely…cough, I'd better tell everyone the good news, then."

"About us?"

"Yeah, sure--what! I mean, no, no, no! About how Shadow and the girl are all right!"

----------------------------------------------------

"Maria…all these scenes that we keep passing through…" Shadow looked up to the taller creature. "I feel as though…"

The hedgehog could have sworn that they have been searching for as long as an hour and every step they took brought them to a different area: from a meadow, to cold halls, a window looking down to earth, and finally here to a siren-screaming hallway.

"Shadow! I-I'm scared!" The blonde girl turned to face him with a terrified visage.

"Why should you be? I've told you that all of this is nothing more than a dream and-"

His voice halted when gun shots erupted around them, turning, Shadow saw a group of soldiers shouting angrily at them. Immediately, Maria started to run, pulling him with her. His eyes met with familiar surroundings, the echoing of the halls, the white drowned in red, and a few bodies of what he presumed to be dead scientists.

"Stop! There it is! Project Shadow!" A soldier hollered at them, "Stop or I'll shoot!"

Maria was shot and racked a gasp of pain, stumbling on her feet, but refusing to stop running.

Blood. Tears.

A feeling rarely known to him filled the hedgehog--he was afraid. And upon a reaction to this emotion, he started to skate forward, now leading the frantic child behind him. "Where do we go!"

"In--In there!" She managed to cry out as they retreated into an inner room filled with capsules. "Sha…Shadow…please get into one of the capsules…"

Shadow was so numb with confusion that he obeyed, but the feeling of sudden concern for the girl made him keep his eyes on her. "Are you…"

He trailed into silence as she removed her palm, that did little to block the over pooling blood, pouring upon the white floor below her. He was about to run to her side, but found himself smacking into a glass barrier, "When did this! When did you push--"

"Shadow…I'm…dying…" The girl's voice choked back a heartbroken sob.

The ultimate life-form could not stop himself from shaking his head, 'this is just a dream…just a dream…and yet I…' He pressed his fingers upon the clear glass, leaving fingerprints.

"But what about your friend! I thought you--"

Maria raised her blue eyes, tears falling like the light rain before, "Oh Shadow…I've already found him…it's you."

Memories.

"I love you Shadow…and I won't let you die…"

"!" He stepped back from the translucent covering. He continued to shake his head, then stared into those blue pupils, "Maria…Maria Robotnik…you are……you're the one…"

"Shadow... I beg of you... please, do it for me... for a better future…for all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason that you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Maria!"

--------------------------------------------------------

"MARIA!" Shadow vaulted himself from the bed, and landed straight on his face.

The now panting American porcupine lifted his large head up, to see a very shocked friend. "Rouge…Rouge!"

Rouge almost screamed in fright when Shadow suddenly grabbed her arms, pulling her closer to him. Her wide eyes twitched at the sight of his red intensity, "Where is she! Maria--is she all right?"

"Mmm…Shadow?" As if the timing had been perfect, he heard a soft, angelic sigh and the bat's finger pointing nervously behind him.

"Maria!" He almost hollered, rushing to her and clasping her into a tight hug. "I remember! I remember everything!"

The twelve year old had to pause a moment to catch her breath from the death grip her dear friend was giving her before she could register the information he was practically hooting. "Wait…you…Shadow you really remember who I am!"

"I'm sorry, Maria…I'm so sorry for forgetting about you…" He was crying now from either joy or regret, the young girl couldn't tell.

She smiled kindly, beaming with a gentle glow of happiness, she too had tears in her eyes. "It's all right now Shadow. It's going to be just fine now…I'm so glad to have you back, my dear, dear friend."

He stuttered a laugh as they hugged, "Me too, Maria…me too…"

-----------------------

Unknown to everyone within that small room, a specific chameleon gave a rueful smile to the two weeping friends. He quietly rotated from the door that he was camouflaging above to step out and greet the others with the joyous news. Completely ignoring the bittersweet sorrow in his own heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Ack! What a sloppy chapter!

Shadow: Maria! (Hugs her tightly.)

Espio: Sigh…gloom, gloom…I live in darkness, I become the darkness…

Kero Guardian: What am I supposed to do with you two! Especially Espio…

Maria: (Is confused.)

Tails: Will Espio move on, or confess, we'll find out later, as soon as Kero Guardian gets some further ideas!


	11. Chapter 11: Hand of Friendship

Can Never Replace You

Disclaimer: No Sonic character belongs to me, they all go to Sonic Team, Florina is a fan-character however.

Kero Guardian: Okay, sorry for the long time before the update, but my internet has not been working very well!

Tails: Sigh. I could've helped you fix that problem if I was real…

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten: Hand of Friendship

"Leaving so soon?"

The threesome turned at the sound of the startled voice, Maria's eyes wore a troubled expression, causing the leader to release a gruff laugh. "Sorry, but we can't stick around for much longer. Business is calling to us, you see?"

She nodded, then looked over to the silent chameleon.

Espio did not know she was addressing to him personally, because his back was now facing hers. With a slightly lowered head, he breathed an invisible sigh, just in time to hear the deeper voice that approached his ears.

"Thank you for everything." Shadow stepped beside his childhood friend. "I could have never remembered a dear friend, had it not been for all your efforts." He extended a hand out to the group.

The magenta teenager spun around with surprised eyes as a small wind picked up around them, creating a gentle flutter in the girl's golden hair and the reptile could have sworn time stopped around the two of them. For Maria's smile was all he could see and the words the hedgehog had spoken was all he could hear.

"Friend?" Charmy suddenly interrupted the moment. "You mean you guys aren't lovers?"

Shadow and Maria gawked at the insect before breaking into fragmented sentences. "What?  
No, of course not, I-what makes you say that?"

The bee tittered throwing a grin at the older reptile. Vector rubbed his chin knowingly, 'I guess they haven't realized anything yet…'

"I guess I still have a chance."

And before anyone could ask, the Chaotix were already walking away.

"I'll visit as soon as I can, Maria." Espio glanced back over his shoulder, "In the meantime, take good care of her, Shadow." The Ultimate life form blinked, but nodded sternly.

"I intend to…" His thoughts flashing back to a certain scientist that phoned them earlier. "For her and for Gerald…"

With the sense of renewed expectations, the Chaotix Team left, awaiting their next mission, and hopefully one that would finally pay the bills.

The End…I think.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Yay! Finally, I finished the story! Maybe I'll even make a sequel, but there it is. This way, I don't have to make Espio sad!

Espio/Shadow: ………Are we supposed to feel happy then?

Kero Guardian: Sweatdrop. Okay, the ending does kind of stink, but I like it this way…Now onto a Klonoa story!

Rouge: And I finally got Knuckles!


End file.
